What if?
by the go-to guy
Summary: What if Yukari had used Mr. Love-love on Tsukune instead of Moka? Takes place in chapter 1 of the season 2 manga; requested by Catyz101.
1. Chapter 1

For being such a good reviewer, advice-giver, and a great reader overall, Catyz101 earned this request story. I hope you enjoy! Also, after I type up another chapter of something, I'm thinking of making a song-fic based off of the song 'Vampires will never hurt you' by My Chemical Romance. What do you think?

XXXXXX

Tsukune frowned in confusion as Moka once again looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. What was wrong? What had happened during the six they hadn't seen each other? Tsukune was considering these options when a new, even worse thought popped into his head: had he done something wrong? Should he have written more? Had he said something he shouldn't have said? Did he not say something he should have said? Tsukune grew more and more anxious as more possibilities of things he had accidentally done wrong kept popping into his head, each one worse than the last. _Oh no_ Tsukune worried, dropping his head into his hands. _What's she going to do to me? Show me my place? Insult me? Or worse…_ Tsukune paled, all blood leaving his face as the worst possible thing that could happen occurred to him: _what if she breaks up our friendship? _

Tsukune was wallowing in self-pity and the horrible repercussions of what-if when Yukari entered the room, her hands hiding her latest invention behind her back. She scanned the room until she found Tsukune, letting out a little squeal that showed her age. She skipped over to her teenage crush. "Ohh Tsukune!" She trilled, trying to get his attention. It didn't work; Tsukune's head stayed resting on his hands, while their owner continued to mumble to himself. Yukari reached up and tugged on Tsukune's sleeve, with still no reaction. After a few more attempts with similar affects (i.e., none at all), Yukari angrily whipped out her wand and summoned a pan that slammed onto Tsukune's head and snapped him out of his trance.

"Wha- oh, hi Yukari." Tsukune said, coming to his senses.

"Hi Tsukune!" Yukari chirped. "Are you okay? You seem upset." Tsukune considered not telling Yukari, but then decided that there wasn't any harm in letting his friend in on his troubles. He let out a long and deep sigh, telling Yukari just what was on his mind. Yukari listened intently, already knowing the problem (she was a genius, after all). When Tsukune had finished, Yukari pulled her newest invention from behind her back with a flourish. "Ta-da!" Tsukune examined the strange contraption. It was shaped like a jar, with a wide bottom and a tall neck. There was two buttons on either side of the jar, and in the center was a big, smiling cartoon heart.

"Um… what is that?" Tsukune asked, completely at a loss for what to make of the thing. Yukari grinned.

"I call it Mr. Love-Love! It will you show you your heart's deepest desires!" She squealed. Seeing Tsukune's skeptical look, Yukari all but shoved the jar in Tsukune's face. "Just try it!" Tsukune shrugged and leaned it, figuring there was no harm in at least trying the thing out.

He squinted into the blackness. "I don't see anything…"

Yukari smiled mischievously. "Keep looking…" Tsukune leaned in even farther so that his face was right up against the opening of the jar. _Now!_ Yukari thought, pressing one of the buttons on the side of the jar. A burst of powder came from the opening and smothered Tsukune, who recoiled sharply and coughed a couple of times.

"What the heck…" Tsukune tried to ask Yukari what was happening, but there was a strange haze settling over his mind, clouding his vision and making nothing else matter but the pink-haired vampire…

Yukari smirked as she saw all the pieces of her plan start to come together.

XXXXXX

Moka strolled through the hallway, ignoring the admiring looks of the boys as she remained lost in her own thoughts. _What am I going to do?_ She wondered. _I can't even look Tsukune in the eye since Yukari called us lovers… _Moka was so lost in thought that she almost didn't see the young with scurry in front of her. Moka stopped before she tripped, however. "Yukari! I almost didn't see you there."

"That's okay!" Yukari said, unfazed. "Actually, I have a message from Tsukune."

"Really?" Moka asked, skeptical. "What?"

"He wants you to meet him at the entrance to the graveyard right now!" Yukari tugged on Moka's sleeve, trying to get her to follow. Moka stayed where she was, skeptical.

"Why did he send you? He could've just told me himself." Yukari tugged harder, trying to get Moka out the door.

"I don't know just c'mon!" the young genius cried. Moka figured there was nothing to loose, so she allowed herself to be pulled through the door and out onto the school grounds.

XXXXXX

Moka frowned as she glanced around the creepy, tombstone-covered area. Why had Tsukune wanted to meet her in a place like this? It was all very suspicious, especially since Yukari had left the second they got here with nothing more than a "!" and dashing off before Moka could say anything.

"Moka?" The pink-haired vampire looked behind her and saw Tsukune standing a scant few feet behind her. She could feel her heart start to beat a little bit faster, but Moka did her best to ignore it and forced herself to look at the human-which was easier than it had been earlier, since Tsukune's eyes were hiding underneath his hairline.

"Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed, walking over to her friend. "What's going on? Yukari just said that you wanted to see me, and didn't tell me why, and-what are you doing?"

The last question had been prompted by Tsukune suddenly and wordlessly dropping to one knee. Moka stared, curiosity in her eyes as Tsukune remained wordless for a few more moments. Then, he looked up at her, and Moka felt her breath catch in her throat. There was such passion in Tsukune's eyes…she had never seen anything like it before.

"Moka," Tsukune started. "Will you marry me?" Moka absorbed the question for a few moments before giving the perfectly logical answer.

"WHAT!" She cried, flabbergasted. What in the world was going on? What had happened that was making Tsukune act so out of character? Had he been hit on the head? Had he lost a bet? Had her blood caused some sort of chemical reaction in his brain? "Tsukune, don't you think we're moving a little bit fast?"

"No." Tsukune said solemnly. Moka was speechless; I mean really, what were you supposed to say in a situation like this? Sure, this was Moka greatest dream, but weren't they supposed to at least date first? Moka thought hard for a minute, then decided on her answer. She cleared her throat, opened her mouth, and…

"Wait just a minute!" Kurumu cried as she swooped in from the sky, wings outstretched and claws at the ready. She dive-bombed the couple, but pulled up just before she reached the ground, grabbing Tsukune by the shoulders as she flew by. Kurumu gained altitude, never losing her grip on Tsukune.

"What-what are you doing?" Tsukune asked, squirming. Kurumu tightened her grip on his blazer.

"There's no way I'm letting Moka have MY soul mate!" Kurumu exclaimed. Tsukune started squirming even more violently, trying to get his blazer off.

"No!" Tsukune cried. "I need to see Moka!" He finally succeeded in getting his blazer off, and Tsukune dropped like a rock.

"Wait!" Kurumu cried, turning to follow Tsukune down. "We're too high up!" Tsukune continued falling, and Kurumu despaired that she wasn't going to make it in time. Moka watched in horror from the ground as Tsukune kept falling with nothing to stop him.

_Oh no!_ Moka worried. _What can I do?_

Suddenly, a slide made out of ice appeared out of thin air, catching Tsukune before he fell too far. The hapless human slid down the enormous icicle, ending up in the arms of Yokai Academy's resident ice queen, Mizore. "You proposed to the wrong person, Tsukune." She said in her usual monotone. "And don't worry, I accept. Now lets go make little snow fairies!" She turned, dragging Tsukune along with her. Moka ran after the duo.

"Wait a minute!" She cried. Tsukune saw Moka following him, and he found himself filling with strength. He summoned all of his strength and pulled, freeing himself from Mizore's cold hands and dashing over to Moka.

"C'mon!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her after him. "We have to get out of here!" Mizore watched as her rival and her crush faded into the distance. She raided one of her hands, letting her power flow into it.

"Oh no you don't…" the snow-fairy muttered, readying an attack. But, at the sound of a peculiar noise, she stopped and looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw Kurumu plummeted uncontrollably.

"Watch out!" The succubus cried, but it was too late. She and Mizore collided, causing an explosion and ensuring that neither girl would be able to follow Moka and Tsukune.

XXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka finally stopped running, stopping to catch their breath. Moka, being a vampire, recovered before Tsukune and watched him as she thought about what had happened earlier. She knew her answer to the question (which Tsukune would undoubtedly ask for, now that they were alone), but was it the right one? Moka thought about it, and decided that, yes it was. "Tsukune," She said, getting the human's attention. "I have an answer." Tsukune turned around so fast it took Moka by surprise, but she regained her composure and spoke. "I'm sorry Tsukune, but I can't marry you." Tsukune went from standing at rapt attention to slouching in despair, and Moka was quick to say more. "Don't take it the wrong way!" She cried, waving her hands back in forth and ignoring the blush on her face. "I'm flattered and all, but I think we're just moving a little bit too fast! I wouldn't mind though, if maybe we could…" Moka forced her self to keep looking at Tsukune; there was no way she was going to wimp out now! "I don't know…start going out?"

Tsukune was silent for a few moments, and Moka started panicking. _Stupid, stupid stupid! _She mentally chastised._ You should have said yes! Now he probably thinks you're too wishy-washy and-_

"I think I would like that." Tsukune said, smiling and catching Moka off-guard. She beamed, and Tsukune smiled at her in return. The tender moment was ruined, however, when they heard a loud cheer come from a nearby bush.

"What the heck?" Moka wondered aloud as she approached the shrubbery. Pulling apart the branches, Moka exposed a blushing Yukari, curled into a ball where she could watch the whole spectacle take place. Moka could feel her anger growing. "Yukari…" She said menacingly. "You had better explain yourself!"

XXXXXX

"A love potion?" Moka echoed Yukari's explanation, and the young witch nodded.

"I'm sorry." Yukari said. "I just wanted to have a ménage a trois…"

"You can forget about that!" Moka exclaimed. She sighed. "It's okay, I guess… just don't do it again, okay?" Yukari nodded frantically, then dashed off as Moka shook her head in exasperation. Moka watched her go, and then turned to face Tsukune, who had remained quiet during Yukari's explanation. She fidgeted a little bit; would Tsukune still want to go out with her? Had everything he said been an invention of the potion? Moka wasn't sure, and she was afraid to ask. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"I remember, you know." Tsukune said.

"Remember what?" Moka asked.

"What I did and…what I said." Tsukune blushed, and Moka did as well, the image of Tsukune kneeling down still very fresh in their minds. "I meant it, you know." Tsukune confirmed. Moka felt the blood rush to her face.

"Me too."

"Maybe someday we could be…you know." Tsukune said, and Moka nodded. "But for right now, lets just keep things the way they are." Tsukune extended his hand, and Moka took it with elation running through her veins. They walked back to school like that, hand in hand, and Moka decided that in the end, she was not upset with Yukari.


	2. Epilougue

This epilogue wasn't as long as I thought it would be, so I'll try to post something else this week as well.

**EPILOUGUE: 5 YEARS LATER**

Moka looked around, her ever-present frown still etched upon her beautiful face. She narrowed her eyes. _I know this place._

Glancing to her left, Moka cast her longtime boyfriend a suspicious gaze. He had been fidgety all day, and while Moka had refrained from asking any questions out of respect, the problem could no longer be avoided. "Tsukune," she said, snapping the human out of whatever trance he had been in. "Why are we here? We should be at the school festival; it only happens once a year." Tsukune gulped and tugged at his collar nervously, his eyes looking everywhere but her. Naturally, Moka was suspicious; and her curiosity was peaking as to the contents of the bag Yukari had given Tsukune earlier in the day with a knowing wink. When asked, Tsukune had blurted a noncommittal answer and avoided the question completely.

Tsukune took a deep breath, as if settling some inner conflict. "Moka, do you recognize where we are?" The vampire snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Of course Tsukune. This is where you proposed to me." The sarcastic statement made Moka chuckle as images from that day began flashing through her mind, from Kurumu and Mizore blowing each other up to Tsukune's eventual confession. Although she would never admit it out loud, Moka was immensely indebted to Yukari: if she hadn't meddled in their relationship and made that weird love jar thing, Tsukune probably would have never gotten up the courage to confess, and Moka wouldn't be half as happy as she was today. Who would have guessed that the powerful vampire Moka Akashiya would fall head-over-heels for a human? Certainly not her.

Tsukune nodded in response to Moka's observation. "This was our spot, remember?" He asked nervously. "We used to meet here every morning before school." Moka nodded with an eyebrow raised, unsure of where this conversation was going. What were they doing here? It was the one time they got to return to school and see all of their old friends and teachers in one place; sure there were some rather unsavory alumni (read: Gin), but all in all it was a lot of fun and Moka didn't want to miss any more of it than she had too.

"After we started dating, we would always meet up here," Tsukune continued with a chuckle, breaking Moka's chain of thought. He glanced around. "We really have a lot of nice memories of this place, don't we?" Moka nodded in agreement. Tsukune rummaged around in the bag. "I know you're curious as to what's in here Moka," he nervously chattered. "It's something I had Yukari make. Come look!" Moka took a few steps closer as Tsukune triumphantly pulled out…

Moka laughed. "Oh god, that thing." She snickered. Tsukune frowned as he held out Mr. Love-love, it's bright colors slightly dimmed from years of neglect but still in working order. "What did you bring that for? To reminisce?" Tsukune blushed but said nothing, his eyes filled with grim determination; a bit odd considering the situation, but Moka paid little attention to it as she leaned forward cautiously. "Does this thing still have love gas?" She asked. Tsukune shook his head no, so Moka leaned closer, examining the object. She peered into the hole, surprised to see a glint of sunlight. "Tsukune, there's something in here…" Moka closed an eye to try to see the mysterious object. She didn't notice Tsukune slowly get down on one knee, holding the jar steady all the while. She also didn't notice when he hit the button on the side of Mr. love-love. She did notice, however, when the strange object started getting closer and closer. She pulled back in surprise as a small platform rose out of the top of the jar. Perched precariously on top of the platform was a-

Moka gasped.

Tsukune took a deep breath and closed his eyes in a last-ditch effort to screw up enough courage. "Moka, will you…um…marry me?" Silence. Tsukune waited. More silence. As the seconds wore on, and the silence grew more and more palpable, Tsukune grew more and more frightened. What was going on? Something should have happened by now! She should have given an answer, whether that answer was a yes (which Tsukune sincerely hoped with all of his heart and soul) or no. Slowly, Tsukune opened his eyes and came face-to-face with…Mr. Love-love's winking heart face. Glancing around the jar, Tsukune saw that Moka had the ring pinched between two fingers and was scrutinizing it intently. She narrowed her eyes, and then shifted her glare to Tsukune, who started quaking under the knife-like gaze.

"Why?" She asked. Tsukune felt his hopes rise a little-it wasn't yes, but it wasn't no either. However, what he said next could make it go either way.

"Because," Tsukune said simply, "I love you."

Moka turned as crimson as the blood she loved to drink and averted her gaze; no matter how many times she had been told, she still loved (no pun intended) to hear Tsukune say those three little words. She pivoted, showing Tsukune her back as she stared intently at the ring. She knew what she _wanted _to say, but…

_Say yes._ The voice of her softer side, her other personality, spoke up from inside Moka. Moka bit her lip. What would her family think? Then again, she hadn't really seen any of them except Kokoa ever since it got out that she was dating a human… _Do it._

"Yes." Moka said softly, so softly Tsukune had to strain to hear it.

"What?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes." Moka repeated, turning to face her fiancé, who was still sitting slack-jawed on one knee. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar, dragging him too his feet.

"You said yes." Tsukune said in amazement. "You said yes!"

"Yeah yeah," Moka muttered, rolling her eyes, trying to treat it as no big deal. But even she couldn't resist feeling a little giddy as Tsukune slipped the ring onto her finger with a shaking hand. He turned and slipped his hand into hers as they made their way back to the festival.

"Mrs. Moka Aono!" He cheered, on cloud nine. Moka felt a smile grow on her face that she felt no desire to remove, and as the couple went to announce this new development, Moka decided that she had to thank Yukari.


End file.
